


Myrddin a'r ffrog

by BecFace11



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Welsh, Crossdressing, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Welsh Learner
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecFace11/pseuds/BecFace11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur yn dweud Myrddin eisiau ffrog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myrddin a'r ffrog

**Author's Note:**

> I have recently started learning Welsh so decided to set myself the challenge of writing something in Welsh. This is the result. There are probably errors but I think it mostly makes sense. I need to learn quite a lot more before I can write a proper story!

“Myrddin, oes yr ffrog gyda ti?”  
“Nac oes. Does dim yr ffrog gyda fi.”  
“Pam?”  
“Achos dw i ddim eisiau yr ffrog. Dw i ddim yn hoffi pinc neu ffrogiau.”  
“Ond dw i’n Brenin y Camelot.”  
“Dw i’n gwybod.”  
“Dw i’n dweud ti’n eisiau yr ffrog.”  
“Dw i ddim eisiau.”  
...  
“Dw i’n casineb ti.”  
“Dim. Ti’n caru fi.”  
“Iawn. Dw i’n caru di.”


End file.
